


I've lost control and I don't want it back

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Hannibal, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of an evening full of surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've lost control and I don't want it back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts).



> inspired by a conversation with a friend :3
> 
> the title is from a song [Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJYVbLE7asg)

It hasn’t been long; Will can still hear the loud splash in his mind and can still feel the cold water engulfing his whole body as he trembled and gasped, eking out a few extra seconds as he fought for another gulp of air.

Will’s shoulder still hurts and Hannibal’s side still wears a mark of a bullet that failed to end his life.

It’s only a way to ease the pain, Will tells himself as he reaches for the bottle of wine to refill the glass. His shoulder hurts more than his head will and even if… Well it would be nice to displace the pain.

He’s been sitting in the room for some time, waiting for Hannibal to return from shopping. God only knows what that means, but Will doesn’t care anymore. He waits by the fireplace and he’s getting cold as the weather outside is chilly and he didn't start the fire, yet he’s intoxicated enough not to be bothered by that. The warmth spreads over his body as the alcohol reaches all of his cells.

The door creaks as someone opens it and Will only waits to see who it is. Must be Lecter. No one else could possibly find the small cabin they are staying in. It’s almost in the middle of a forest and far away from civilization. It’s perfect for them but sometimes Will feels overwhelmed by the fact that his only company is either Hannibal or a dead silence, like right now, when Hannibal is away.

Lecter appears in the room, with bags in his hands, and smiles at Will. His eyes spot the bottle of wine and the glass and the almost purple shade on Will’s face because he’s freezing. Hannibal quickly puts down the bags and starts the fire. He brings a blanket and wraps Graham in it.

“Thank you.” Will whispers and buries his nose in the blanket.

“You shouldn’t be drinking so much. You need to heal.” Hannibal scolds and lifts the bags from the floor. He puts them in the kitchen and unpacks. There’s food and drinks; there’s meat and dairy, some sweets and vegetables.

Hannibal puts everything away and looks at Will as if considering something carefully.

“I have a surprise for you. But I’m not sure if, with you being intoxicated, you’ll be able to fully appreciate it and if… if you two will get along.” Lecter says slowly, his tone calculated.

The words make Will frown after a moment which he needs to process what was actually said to him. Get along? With whom? Graham disentangles himself from the blanket and tries to stand up but eventually ends up just staring at Lecter, who exits the cabin.

The man reappears after a moment and Will can immediately hear gentle barking, relatively quiet and shy. A puppy! Only now does Will comprehend what Hannibal meant and rises from the armchair to greet their new housemate.

Lecter is holding the small dog in his arms and smiles at Will, who grins wider and sets out to pet the puppy. He strokes the soft fur and can’t stop a single tear from escaping his eye. He quickly lifts his gaze at Hannibal in bewilderment and Lecter answers his silent question.

“I found him on my way to the town. Someone must have abandoned him while he is still young.”

“They left him to die?” Will feels angry and tears roll down his cheeks without his control. The man takes hold of the dog and returns to the armchair by the fireplace. The fluffy fur feels warm against Will’s chest and the man’s heartbeat is loud and erratic, be it due to the alcohol or the excitement.

Hannibal smiles at the sight before him and moves to sit in the other armchair, next to Will’s.

“Have you eaten while I was gone?” Lecter asks and Will gently shakes his head, focusing more on petting the dog in his lap. Hannibal sighs and goes to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea and something nourishing. He returns after a few minutes with the tea and finds the dog soundly asleep in Will’s arms; Will himself has his head thrown back and supported on the armchair, his eyelids heavy. “Shall I take you to bed?”

“Mmm…” Will murmurs and shakes his slightly dizzy head, careful not to wake the dog and not to fatigue himself.

Hannibal places a tray with sandwiches on a small table by the armchair Will sits in and takes a seat next to the man again. They eat and look at the dog. Will devours the sandwiches and is glad to drink something without alcohol burning his throat. Then, he looks at the bottle on the table and at his glass and back at the older man. He narrows his eyes in a stirring of thought.

“Why don’t you pour us a drink.”

Hannibal smiles at Will, then stands up and goes to the kitchen to bring another glass for himself. He hesitates before refilling Will’s glass and sitting back in his chair.

Graham reaches for the glass and takes a small sip of the crimson liquid; he’s has enough tonight and he’s more interested in making Lecter equal their levels of intoxication for now.

They eat the sandwiches and drink the tea and the wine.

“You’re sure you’re up to this?” Graham asks pointing at the dog with his chin.

“I thought you would be more than happy to take care of him.”

“Naturally. But aren’t you going to help? And you know… He’ll be living with you, too. There will be dog fur everywhere, and the smell. And what if he poops on the floor?”

“I believe that if you managed seven dogs, together we will cope with this one.”

Will smiles and looks at the small ball of fur in his lap. He needs this - a companion when Hannibal’s away, in town or in the forest, collecting logs to start the fire later. Will can already imagine the dog sleeping soundly on their bed and Hannibal making displeased noises because that’s unacceptable. Or maybe he won’t mind? The thought makes Will chuckle softly and as he shakes, the dog in his lap wakes up.

“What was so funny that interrupted his sleep?” Hannibal asks with a grin but faking irritation.

“I just pictured us three in bed.” Will admits truthfully. Is that the alcohol that loosened his tongue?

“Oh really? Would you rather kick me out and sleep only with him?” Lecter asks and Will laughs out loud. The dog jumps down to sniff at the floor and take a walk around the room. He’s in the new territory after all so he needs to get to know every hole and every turn. As he runs around the cabin, his small claws scrape against the floor and make a noise that Hannibal knows already will make him uneasy at night. But then Lecter looks at Will who is elated and the noise is probably a music to his ears so Hannibal sighs and accepts everything.

They have another glass as Lecter tells Will about the town and promises to take him there soon. He also says they could go for a walk in the forest when it’s warmer and when they fully recover.

Will observes Hannibal’s body language and for a moment closes his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to bed?” Lecter asks and Will shakes his head. Graham stands up, grabs the blanket and the glass and moves to sit on the couch. He motions for Hannibal to join him and the man does.

When their glasses are empty again, they are both sitting on the couch, under the blanket, cuddling and watching the dog fall down again and again. It’s a game of some sort and the sight makes Will chuckle.

“I realised we didn’t even name him yet.” Graham says after a moment with wide eyes.

Hannibal narrows his eyes, then tilts his head and thinks intensively about the name for the small puppy playing on the floor by himself. He laughs then and Will frowns.

“We should call him Encephlitatis.” Lecter states.

“What?”

“Like the…like…Enciphelitis?”

It’s Will’s turn to laugh at the man’s failed attempt to pronounce _encephalitis_. Hannibal hates not being correct and he frowns, trying very hard to remember the name and say it perfectly. Before he can, Will interrupts.

“We’re not naming our dog like a brain illness.”

“William, then. After the father.” Hannibal states seriously and Will snorts.

“You know what? Actually, I like Encephalitis. Let’s go with that.”

Lecter grins like a child and leans closer to Will to kiss the man’s forehead.

“Encephalitis!” Hannibal yells and watches the dog which doesn’t seem amused, yet reacts at the loud summons.

“Stop it! You’ll scare him.” Will reasons and moves to pick up the small puppy from the floor. The dog is reluctant to be touched by the drunken man but then gives up and Will sits back on the couch with the furry ball in his lap.

Encephalitis opens his mouth and yawns, which makes both men smile and look at each other with affection and understanding.

“We need to go to bed soon.” Hannibal says in a low tone, not to scare the dog or irritate Will’s ears. Graham nods.

“You know, I never saw you drunk.” Will says, equally quietly and Hannibal smiles.

“That’s true.” Lecter says calmly.

“It’s a nice change. Deprived of your perfect goddamn composure. Not in control for once.”

“I’m always in control, Will.” Lecter states seriously and slightly offended.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes.”

Will wants to prove the man wrong, he want to prove him so badly he leans closer and, despite his better judgement, he kisses the man gently on the lips. It’s sweet as the wine they’ve been drinking and it’s spicy and wet. It’s everything they even experienced with each other and this kiss resolves all their problems and doubts. Nothing is important.

Hannibal shifts slightly and swipes his lips against Will’s, which makes the man produce an appreciative noise.

It’s a kiss they’ve been denied on the cliff. A kiss that almost happened but not really. Not until tonight, when Will believes the good doctor has lost control and gave in.

It doesn’t last long, not enough to write all this and they pull back. Will drops his gaze down, at the puppy in their lap, and smiles.

“Who’s in control now?” Graham asks with a mischievous expression on his face.

“Who said I didn’t foresee this and let you proceed with your plan?” Lecter is equally smug.

“There was no plan.” Will frowns.

“No?” Hannibal raises his eyebrows suggestively and Will chuckles.

Plan or no plan, they kiss again and in a moment take the party to the bedroom. Encephalitis follows them and settles comfortably on the bed, just as Will (and Hannibal, too) expected. Lecter snuggles closer to Will under the duvet and they close their eyes.

A weird family, this one. But oh so sweet and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> because Mads said they're married and live with a dog called Encephalitis ^^


End file.
